


See The Sun

by Red_Hot_Holly_Berries



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hot_Holly_Berries/pseuds/Red_Hot_Holly_Berries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivi is unwittingly reminded of his inhumanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See The Sun

"Here you are, Vivi. What are you doing?"

Vivi turned to look at Dagger. He was sitting on the large parapet of stone that enclosed the upper terrace of Conde Petit, his short legs swaying in the void. The young princess leaned her elbows on the parapet and looked out at the desert landscape that surrounded the city, the dry, warm breeze blowing her dark bangs.

"I-I’m looking at the sun," Vivi answered, averting his eyes from the girl and fixing them on the star that dominated the terse, deep blue sky. It was the most perfect circle that could be found in nature. It was also the purest white that Vivi had ever seen. Humans didn’t seem to be able to replicate such a pure, yet incandescent colour.

Dagger looked up as well, squirting her eyes - but after a second she brought a hand to her forehead to shadow her eyes. "I don’t see anything."

Vivi blinked and looked at her. How could she not see the sun? You really couldn’t miss it.

"I-I’m looking at the sun," he repeated. "You can’t see it w-with your hand in front of your eyes," he added helpfully.

"No one can afford to look directly at the sun," Dagger said in a matter-of-fact tone, reverting to her old “princess voice”. Zidane would have scolded her.

"W-why not?" Vivi asked, confused. It was there, plain for all to see.

"If a person is to gaze directly at the sun for too long, the light would blind them - permanently, even."

Vivi looked at the sun.

He didn’t say anything.

"How can you not be…" Dagger’s voice faded into nothingness.

In the silence, Dagger’s consequent gasp was very loud.

"Oh, Vivi, I’m sorry." She laid a hand on his shoulder. Vivi didn’t need to look at her to know that her eyes were full of self-reproach and sorry.

Vivi silently accepted her apology - it wasn’t her fault. Dagger seemed to understand his acceptance, for she removed her hand back and came back to her contemplative position.

Silence.

"What does it look like?"

Vivi knew what she was referring to.

"It’s beautiful," he said simply.


End file.
